Finding the other dragamire
by yogirl223
Summary: Rose is locked up, Demitri can't deny his feelings anymore, lissa finds out she has another family member left, but can they find him and make lissa queen and have the dhampirs and moroi have equal rights?
1. Chapter 1

ROSE'S POV

Standing behind the bars, I didn't know what I could do. I kept tatiana's note in my sock, so nobody could take it from me. I had to find my way out of here, I don't know how she died, and I can't say i'm all to sad about it. The only regret is, not getting any more information I might have been able to from her. She didn't really tell me much, only that I had to find Lissa's illegitimate brother to bring her to throne. I had no way out of this place, but I do have a plan to find a way.

I yelled out to the guards "please, bring me demitri. I have to see him, please. Just one more time!" they hesitated, but found no harm in going to find him. There wasn't much I could do behind bars, but they don't know what demitri can be capable.

Another thing I found out since he came back, he'd still do anything to protect me. He jumped in between the guards sent to imprison me before, and I know he'll help me get out of here this time. I waited, for about 10 minutes. Until demitri came, with his sad, sad eyes, but a relieved expression. I loved his eyes...his hair...his body. It took me a second to take it all in, I loved him more than anything, but before I could linger my thoughts on this moment for hours, I had to take care of business. "roza..." he breathed. I let my eyes hint that I was going to tell him something private, but it couldn't happen here. Instead, I handed him the note, which I placed up my sleeve while the guards weren't paying attention. He looked at me, confused, but understood we couldn't talk about it here. We made small talk, just so the guards wouldn't think anything suspicious.

"I'm sorry," demitri said. I gave him a confused look, what would he be sorry about? "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you. From myself, from the guards. I'm so sorry, and you'll get through this. I know you didn't do that to the queen, and I'll find a way to prove it." he stood tall, looking confident. I couldn't tell if he actually believed it, but I knew he would try. I knew he loved me, he had to. There was no way our feelings for each other could have just 'faded.'

"I know you will," showing him my faith in him. He put his hand though the bars and put a stand of loose hair behind my ear. I smiled, missing his touch. He loved my hair, nothing could change that. He walked away with that, he always knew how to make an exit that made me wonder. I paced around the room, hoping demitri can get me out of here. If I can just find the other dragamire, then all of this will go away, i'm sure all of this will go away and I'll be let free. He'd find a way.

DEMITRI'S POV

As I sat in my bed, I grasped the note she gave me. Debating, whether or not I should read it. Should I just run? I hurt her so much. Physically, emotionally, I'll never be able to get over it. As a strigoi, I wanted to do so many bad things to her. I did some bad things too, horrible things. I hate thinking about it, I grimace to myself, how could I do that to the woman I love? I should run, run away from my problems, run away from her so I could never do something like that to her. I can't though, I can't move. I love her, she won't give up on me, she'll give me another chance, she's already tried, but I rejected her. I'll try again, and I'll make it work. Nothing will come between us, I won't let it.

I slowly open the note. To Rose? From the queen? Rose needs to get out of there. Valissa actually has a brother, illegitimate, but it's enough to bring her to the throne. The queen knew she'd be killed, but she didn't know rose would be framed. And now I have to get her out. Not without help though.

**I'll be trying to update at least once a week, but since I just started getting into the story I might update a little faster to start ^.^**

**please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note-I'm sorry! I know I spelled Dimitri's name with an 'e' all last chapter! D: I sat there debating how to spell it, and turned out I was wrong. I'll be sure to get it right this chapter (:**

Dimitri's POV

I showed up at Lissa's dorm room, which hurt because usually Rose is here too. I knocked on the door, and Lissa opened it, and revealed that christian ozera, her boyfriend, was in there with her. As that was against the rules, it wasn't of my concern at the time. I just gave her a little look.

"oh, Gaurdian Belikov," Lissa said flushed.

"we've got something to talk about. Keep Mr. Ozera here, he can help. I should remind you of the rules though," nodding to christian.

"uhh, i'm sorry," christian replied. "we were just working on a project..." pointing at his books. Like that was all they were doing, but it's irrelevant.

"Rose, we need to get her out, like...now," I said, seriously. They gave me looks like I was insane, which I might be, but love makes you do crazy thing, and the fact that she needs to help save the moroi/dhampir world has little to do with it.

"Why?" they both asked, at the same time. They also looked worried. I handed them the piece of paper, and they understood. "we all knew she was innocent, but this...i have a brother? My dad cheated on my mom! What is this!" christian put his arms around her. I felt horrible, first because christian can do that with the girl he loves, and second because I didn't think of it that way. She must feel horrible.

"i'm sorry Lissa, but i'm sure your dad loved your mom...maybe there's an explanation for everything," I said hopefully.

Rose's POV

As I was spying on Lissa, Dimitri showed up. The look of him made me excited, and sad. When he said that they had to get me out, with such fierceness, I knew he was going to do everything in his power to do it.

They started plotting, the plan was that lissa was going to compulse the guards on duty, to let her and dimitri go in. they were going to get in, and dimitri was going to bust open the door (not as simple as it looks, I tried, but while he was stuck in there he found a flaw, which I would not be strong enough to break open myself) and christian was going to take care of the security camera room. A false 'fire' would make the dhampirs on guard alarmed. Dimitri kept his calm through the whole conversation, he always does when it comes to something serious. He goes into 'guardian mode' where nothing else matters, but the one goal.

I was getting out, in about 30 minutes.

Dimitri's POV

We started moving, christian went to his post, and lissa and I went to the cell, where she did as planned, easily. We went in, and lissa started talking to the guard on the inside, distracting him. As I saw rose, I was awestruck. She looked at me like I was a god, and that's the one thing I want her to think of me as, a god, not a killer. "you know the plan?" I whispered to her, since I figured she had been spying in on lissa the whole time. She nodded, and I kicked on one of the rusty hinge on the door, rose pushed, hard. It only took that, which is good because that's all we had. The guards rushed in, since lissa can't compulse on 5-6 people at a time.

No time for me to take rose in my arms, but I seeing her free was good enough for me. We went into fighter-mode. I punched down 2 guardians as rose jumped on top of the biggest. I have to give her credit, she's strong, and always goes for a challenge. I kicked him in the shin, and moved on. The last two put up a fight, since they knew more of what to expect, but rose and I are 'the dream team.' rose is the toughest person in the school, and I was the one who taught her a lot of what she knows so we were able to move in sync with each other. We saw christian show up, and gave us a thumbs up. As the last guardian fell, I grabbed rose's arm and pulled her into the first car we saw. Christian and lissa jumped in the back, which wasn't part of the plan.

"GET OUT!" I yelled. They wouldn't move, but we didn't have time. I slammed the gas, and we sped off, we had to get to the wards. There was a large gate, but we didn't bother stopping, the guardians jumped out of the way of the car as we ran through the gate.

I can already see the news going around court, the crazy ex-strigoi and best friends of the insane killer are loose.

I wonder how far we're going to get?


End file.
